


A special night

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene and Alex have been dating for while now and want to take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A special night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This story is set on early 2007 Gene and Alex have been dated six months

A special night  
Gene and Alex have been dating for while now and want to take their relationship to the next level. I don't own Ashes or Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. This story is set on early 2007 Gene and Alex have been dated six months. Warring cold drink or shower alert I know am going to one when am doing writing this.  
Alex and Gene had finished the dinner that she cooked for them and went to the living room to have drink. Gene had wanted to take her out that night but Alex wanted to cook him dinner at her house. They sat talking about work and each other when Alex said.  
“Gene the last six months with you have been great” said Alex  
“Yes they have Bolls” said Gene  
“And if you have notice we have the house to our selves since Molly is at Evan’s tonight” said Alex with a smile that said I want you Gene Hunt.  
“You had this planed for a while didn’t you Alex?” asked Gene.  
“Yes I did that is why I did not want to go out for I wanted here alone all to myself” said Alex.  
“Well since you can’t resist the Gene Genie charm then how about we go make selves very comfortable on your bed then Bolly” said Gene. As he picked her up off the sofa they had been sitting.  
Alex laughed as Gene carried her up the stairs surprised at how strong he was to her room and lied her down on the bed. She pulled him on the bed with her. Their lips met in passionate kissed when she felt stiffness on her leg.  
She broke the kiss Gene, is that your gun, or are you just glad to see me?” she  
smiled.  
“Oh Bolly it is all me and am very glad to see you” said Gene.  
They removed their clothes kissing and touching the skin as it became uncover. Gene stood upright (in both areas) for Alex to get a better view.  
“Well I can see that I found a way to make you shut up Alex” said Gene. As he watches her watching him with her mouth opens.  
“And I can see you were not taking shit about being bigger in every department said” Alex, once voice came back to her.  
Gene took her in arms and began gently kissing her lips, but Alex stopped him and said, “Wait,  
this is the first time I have been with a man in two years. Can you be gentle and rough for me?”  
Gene smiled at her request, and told he would even those he did not get why she would want that. He resumed kissing her lips, and then he made his way towards her neck. She began to moan, and she moved her head away to show he was pleasuring her greatly. Alex held his head gently as he moved his way down, past her breasts, and between her thighs.  
Alex lay in rest; feeling the pleasure course through her body. Just then, Gene licked deeply between her legs. A strong force of pleasure rippled through her all at once. She sat up to grasp the air that escaped her, and then she leaned backwards as he continued to lick her outer walls. His tongue licks and laps violently, soaking every rim as she moans for her love.  
She placed a hand on top of his head; begging him to never let go. Gene heeded her gesture and continued, but this time he slipped his tongue deeper into her hole. She was quite wet, and her love juices flowed over his tongue as he pulled in and out.  
“Oh…OH, Gene” Alex moaned. Sheer pleasure overwhelmed her; she could hardly speak. “Take… take me. Please.”  
He wasted no time; Gene wanted her as much as she wanted him. He crawled back up to her as she lay back down. His long, hard penis touched her entrance, and caused her to shudder a bit. Gene remained motionless. Alex caressed his shoulders and nodded for him to continue, so he did.  
Her walls were slick, making it easier to slip his cock inside, but his nervousness cautioned him along the way. Alex grew a little impatient. With one hand, she pushed his buttocks closer to her; making his penis enters her faster.  
Once all the way in, Gene began to pull out and back in again. He continued this motion slowly, matching every gasp Alex took. Her walls felt slick and smooth; bringing more pleasure to both as Gene’s speed increased. She had not lying when she said that she had not been with a man for two years as he felt how tight she was.  
Alex wrapped her legs around his waist and began forcing him to move faster. Each thrust nearly ramming into her. Gene now got what she had said earlier about being gentle and rough. As she was forcing him into her with all her might, the pleasure he was receiving blotted the thought out of his mind as he picked up the pace.  
Each thrust, each moan, every time they came together was another second closer to the ultimate rush, and Alex knew this. She kept shoving him into her; pushing and moaning. She felt every pleasure taken in until an immense pressure burst forth, squeezing Gene until he too was cummed inside of her.  
They both lay silent for a moment, catching their breaths. Weakened by the pleasure, they both pulled the covers over them both. Then Gene took her in his arms and gave her a very passionate kiss. Alex laid her head on his chest and ran her hands over it stopping to feel his heart beat. Pleased with the love they both shared and how they knew their relationship now felt stronger because of it. They hold each other for a few more minutes listen to their heart beats sing them to sleep.  
THE END


End file.
